Our Song
by Kouen Keibo
Summary: -On Hiatus- For Naruto Uzumaki life has been lonely, but easy considering that he's been home school for several years after the death of his parents. However, his grandmother and grandfather can no only teach him with mounting bills that need to be paid. Watch as Naruto goes for Home School Genius to Class Clown and the start of an epic rivalry with the school's star Quarterback!


Darkness that's what encases the city of Konoha as the sun hasn't quite risen into the sky yet as the people lay in their beds slumbering peacefully. A soft breezed though leaves of the trees, but other than the city was perfectly silent in these early morning hours. At least until you come up to a small house on the lower east side of the city, where on the top floor of the house, slept a young man. Who was snoring louder than a herd of bulls as he lays on his back with his left hand resting palm up on his pillow above his head and his blonde hair while the right one was palm down over his chest. Both of his eyes have become crusty with sleep while his cheeks still vaguely hold the pattern of his pillow case over top of the scars that look like whisker marks. One could say he was sleeping peacefully until the alarm clock in his room went off…

"GOOD morning KONOHA! It's currently six forty-five am and dark outside, but here's the latest from…" The radio went off as the young man slowly started to open his eyes before he yawned and reached over to turn the radio off. He reached up to rub at his right eye, but he then he just rolled over on to his side to get comfortable again to go back to sleep. However, the young man isn't granted that luxury for very long as the door to his room suddenly busts open as an older looking blonde haired woman stood in the doorway.

"NARUTO! GET UP! YOUR NOT MISSING YOUR FIRST DAY AT YOUR NEW SCHOOL!" The woman yelled, which jarred the young man, Naruto, awake beyond reproach as he sat up in his bed to let the woman know that he got the point loud and clear. He yawned again as he turned his attention out his bed room window to see that it was really still dark outside which made him sigh.

"I'm up… I'm up Granny Tsunade." Naruto replied, sleepily as he turned his attention back to the older woman until she left his room. The moment that he was sure that she was gone he laid back down in the bed not to go back to sleep, but to think back to how things were before... Naruto loved living with his godparents, Granny Tsunade and Pervy Jiraiya, but he has only lived with them ever since his parents had, well, been killed. He hated his parents a lot, because they didn't take him with them on that day…

"Naruto, your mother and I are just going to the store to pick up some groceries. Stay here and behave yourself for your godparents." His father told him and he believed that they would come back home to him, but they didn't. In fact they never made it to the store before they were gunned down by a man that his father had previously put behind bars as he was Konoha's youngest, but one of the greatest District Attorneys they have ever seen. It was for that very reason that he was home schooled by his mother to keep him away from the potential danger that could come his way. However, now that he's living with his godparents who don't have the time to continue his home schooling has to finally go to public school. Naruto sighed, just thinking about it that he doesn't see his godmother come back in to the room wielding a bucket of ice cold water. Before Naruto even knew what hit him he was soaking wet.

"I'M AWAKE! I WAS JUST THINKING!" Naruto yelled, as he jumped up out of his bed soaking wet and frozen to the bone as his godmother just stood there holding on to the smoking "gun" while trying to look innocent.

"I'm sorry… I'm not use to this parenting thing…" Tsunade said, and he couldn't really blame her either considering that she's been working nearly triple shifts at the hospital to make ends meet while his godfather, Jiraiya, has been away on an important case for an important client to his P.I. business. Naruto just shook his head deciding against saying anything else as he walks past his godmother who he affectionately calls "granny" to get to the bathroom after stripping his now soaked sheets and blankets off his bed. A few seconds later he came back in to the room with a towel draped over his shoulders.

"Is breakfast ready?" Naruto asked, which Tsunade promptly responded to by shaking her head no. Again, Naruto couldn't blame her for her short comings considering the fact that it looks like she just got in from one of those triple shifts. Which would also explain why she is so temperamental at the moment as she hasn't even had a chance to lay down herself to get some sleep. However, with out another word from either one of them she finally leaves Naruto alone in his room and a second later he heard her bed room close and he knew that she was going to be out for the rest of the day. He could easily skip school today and she wouldn't know any different, but considering how much she is doing to make sure that he doesn't go without anything it's the least he can do by going for today. Who knows… he might even make a friend or meet a girl that will make everything worth while.

Naruto sighed, as he turned back around and headed back in to the bathroom where he stripped out his soaked boxers as he stared in to the mirror at the scars on his cheeks. The scars on his face were just another reminder of his father. Who wanted to do something special for him once by getting him a pet fox his birthday which was named Kyuubi, but that didn't last long. As the fox was very temperamental and one day it latched on to the young Naruto's face with it's claws while going to bite Naruto nose. Luckily the fox didn't get it's way as Naruto's father was able to pull it from his son in time, but the resulting scratches on the boy's cheeks scarred. Naruto frowned before he climbed into the shower and turned the water on as he felt the warm water rush down his body he grabbed the bar of sandal wood scented soap and started to lather his body. It wasn't long before he rinsed his body off and soaked his hair getting it ready to be washed for the first time in several days. The shampoo that he put in his hair smelled the same as the body soap as he started to really scrub at his head in the hopes of getting his greasy hair completely clean. After several minutes go by he finally rinsed his hair out. He reached down and turned off the water before climbing out of the shower as he wrapped a towel around his waist before walking back towards his room where he towel dried himself off and then put on what would be his school uniform… which consisted of a green slacks and a white shirt with what looks like a Leaf emblem over the right side chest pocket which signified he is a part of "Hidden Leaf" High School. Which Naruto didn't even take the time button the shirt all the way he just fastened the bottom most of the buttons and then tucked it in. The goal behind this was that he was going for the look of a bad ass kid which in a way that was what he was… ever since he could walk his father and godfather have taught him how to protect himself from others.

The Hidden Leaf High School is the home of the Flames one of the most dominate football time in all of Fire county! Naruto grunted as he put his socks on barely pulling them up to his ankles before he let the pant legs fall down to conceal them. He then put on a pair of worn old shoes that look more than a little broken in, but they were still very uncomfortable as they were hand me downs from his godfather Jiraiya's old stuff from when he went to school at Hidden Leaf. He just had to deal with the shoes for a little while until they could afford a new pair of shoes… even though he should already have them, but it wasn't his godparents fault that the uniform that's required cost more than they expected. Once he was dressed he walked over old hand me down desk that he was given so that he would have a place to do his homework and opened the top drawer on the right hand side of it… which sadly is the only drawer that he can get opened with out nearly breaking his back to do so. He reached in and found what he was looking for which a was a necklace that had what looked like it had a cheap crystal imitation that he had found in his mother's jewelry box when was helping his god parents box up his parents things. It wasn't very guy like to wear a necklace like this, but since it was one of the few things that he could save of his mother he didn't care what other people thought of him in the least. Next he moved over to his closet after he put the necklace on over his head to pull out a white trench coat that had once belonged to his father which he put on to further enhance his bad ass look, but it wasn't topped off until he added the final touch which was a white head band that had an orange swirl in the center of it.

Satisfied with how he looked he smiled and winked at himself in the mirror that held up to his wall with duck tape, but at least he was content with how he looked and walked down the hallway into his godmother's room. She was passed out to a level of sleep that could be considered dead to the world as he bent down kissed her forehead good bye. With all preparations for his first day of school done he finally made his way down stairs to the kitchen in the hopes of finding something to eat before school. However, all he could was sigh at the state of the fridge and pantry in the house as there was nothing to be had anywhere… not even a cup of his favorite Ramen remained. He sighed, as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket to see just how much money that he had left to spend on something to eat… luckily he had enough to cover lunch for today and just enough to where he will be able to pick up something really cheap for dinner tonight for himself as he knew that his godmother would more than likely be back at work by the time he gets home. With another heavily sigh he put his wallet back in to his pants pocket and then made his way over to the back door of the house grabbing his book bag which is a another hand me down from his godfather and the bag of garbage to take out to the dumpster on his way out. It only took him a second to deposit the garbage where it belongs and then started his walk to school.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hidden Leaf the first bell for home room was already ringing loudly as the students started to flock towards their home rooms much to the chagrin of Anko Mitarashi, who has the head coach for the Hidden Leaf's girl basketball team as there were better things that she can be doing with her time, as she sat up and stretched her arms up over her head as she looks like she had fallen asleep in her chair until the bell ran jarring her back to reality. Anko's also not to fond of the parents of her male students, because the near number of complaints she receives for the way that she dresses. She's told the school board several times that she won't change the way she dresses and has appealed to them several times in the hopes off getting assigned female students which is just as unrealistic to the school board as their request to her. Anko is dressed the same way that she always is which is a tan trench coat that only goes to about her thighs, a fish net body suit, and a small dark brown skirt. Which depending on the way her trench coat sways as she moves around it's possible that one might see her ample breasts through the mess of the fish net body suit. Her shoulder length purple hair was tied up in to what is referred to as a peacock tail. Anko sighed as she looked around the room and saw just about everyone seated in their chairs with the exception of two… the new boy whose still probably dealing with the front office about the rest of his classes and locker assignment. The other being the star quarterback for the Flames… Sasuke Uchiha. Which grates Anko's nerves more than anything that Maito Gai is able to hold early and late practices with his team, but that the girl's basketball team is regulated to just after school practices.

"Alright ya little shits, listen up! Today is a special today, any of you know why?" Anko asked, and if you haven't guessed it the way she dresses isn't the only reason why she has complaints against her in her personal file, but it's the only complaints against her that are unisex in nature. Anko scanned the class looking for someone willing enough to take a guess what is so special about today. After a while of no one coming forward to answer her question she picks one of the boys sitting right at the front of the class to make him take a stab at it.

"Uh, you're going to teach us sex ED today?" The boy said, which got the attention of the rest of the male student's attention in the class. Anko sighed, as she felt the head ache she's going to be suffering from the rest of the year coming on.

"Nope." Anko said, which caused all of the male students groaned in disappointment while the female students breathed a sigh of relief. Anko was again scanning the room looking for her next victim, but this time looking for one of the girls to try to answer the question to avoid the boys asking her if she's sure she isn't going to be teaching them Sex ED today. Her eyes finally come to a stop on Sakura Haruno a pink haired girl that just happens to be not only Hidden Leaf leading rebounder on the girl's basketball team, but she is also a member of the girl's Cheerleading squad for the Football games. However, before she can call on the young girl… a young man's hand by the name of Rock Lee's shot up in to the air which made her grimace a little bit. She didn't want to call on the young man, because the other students already pick on him as he plays school mascot "Flamey" The Flame of Youth. So the last thing she wanted to see was for him to get picked on for giving a crazy answer, but Anko nodded and allowed him answer the question…

"We're going outside? To enjoy the beauty of the day?" Lee said, Anko was surprised that it wasn't more crazy than that so she was glad when the other students didn't start laughing at him. Though it was rare that they do go outside for class so that would make the day something special.

"Sorry Lee, but no we are not going outside today." Anko said, as she listened to all of the students as they all groaned again in disappointment. "Keep guessing guys." Anko added, before she took a look at the clock before she grinned at herself while thinking. _I"Should be here any second, hopefully." /I_

* * *

Meanwhile at the front office of the High School Naruto was just strolling in through the door more than a little winded as he didn't expect the walk from home to be so long that he would be running more than a little late to get here. As he stood at the front desk panting heavily while trying to catch his breath the lone woman working behind the desk looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello young man, may I help you?" She asked, as Naruto grinned at her when he finally looked at her as she looked younger than he thought someone working in the office would look like with short black bobbed hair.

"Yeah, I was just enrolled in to this school from being home school and I need my schedule." Naruto said, as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "And sorry I'm late it was a longer walk than I thought."

"That's okay… So you're Naruto Uzumaki?" The woman said, as she started to shuffle through some of the papers that are splayed all over the desk top. Naruto nodded as she continued to look for the right schedule to give to him and when she finally finds it she hands it to him and he looks at it immediately at to read. "Name: Uzumaki, Naruto; Sex: Male; Locker 1982; Advisor: Mitarashi, Anko" It continued down with the list of his classes, periods, teacher names, and class numbers…

Period - Teacher - Class - Room

1 - Mitarashi, Anko - Study Hall - 317

2 - Umino, Iruka - History - 216

3 - Sarutobi, Asuma - Metal Shop - 228

Lunch

4 - Mitarashi, Anko - Science - 317

5 - Hatake, Kakashi - Language Arts - 112

6 - Yuuhi, Kurenai - Mathematics - 101

7 - Maito, Gai - Phys. Ed (Football) - 015

Naruto finished checking out his schedule and he was a little surprised that they really went a head and put him in to the Football team's P.E. hour. He didn't really want to be a part of the football team, but he figures that the coach would be so busy with team that he would be able skip class and go home early every day. However, as he stood there looking at his class he realized that he didn't have a clue where to find anyone of them and he turns his attention back to the woman who has went back to doing the paper work she was previously doing. When she feels Naruto's eyes staring at her she looks up to see him looking at her with a confused, goofy looking smile on his face.

"Is there something else I can help you with?" The woman asked, as Naruto just stood there for a moment as bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"Um, well how do I get to my first class." Naruto asked, which caused the woman to let out a small sigh, but smiled at Naruto to let him know that there was nothing wrong in asking for help.

"There is a map on the back of your schedule. That should show you how to get to where you are going." She replied, Naruto turned the piece of paper over and sure enough there was a map with not only the room numbers on it, but also the names of the teachers that will be coming that room they will coming "home" for the year. Naruto just nods his head and starts to turn around to face the door, but he before he gets to it the woman calls out after him: "Be careful, Naruto, that Anko is a crazy woman."

"Nothing scares me!" Naruto said, with a grin on his face as he balls up his fist holding it out towards the woman. "BELIEVE IT!"

"Well… get going you are already more than little late to your home room class." The woman said, as another bead of sweat dropped down his cheek as he raised his right hand up to scratch the side of his cheek. The woman just smiled and then went back to work as Naruto finally left the office. Naruto walked in the direction of his first class and he was a little bit tempted to peek in to some of the other class rooms on the way to get an idea what the other kids at school will be like, but decides against it as he doesn't want to draw any unwanted attention his way. When Naruto finally found the room that he was looking for he found himself standing on the outside of the room trying to build up enough courage to open the door. He was so nervous that he bit his bottom lip, but finally he reached out and took a hold of the door knob with sigh. He turned the knob to the right and heard a clicking sound before he slowly opened it.


End file.
